1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to acquiring domain information and domain-related data for the protection of digital content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the types of multimedia devices providing broadcast, music, and game services in a home network have become more diversified, the types of digital content which can be used in such multimedia devices have diversified. Customers wish to conveniently share digital content between a variety of multimedia devices in a home network. As part of efforts to meet this demand, research has been vigorously conducted on home network domain techniques which allow digital content to be shared between a plurality of devices by connecting the devices. In order for digital content within a predetermined home domain to be freely sharable only between a plurality of devices which are members of the predetermined home domain, methods of protecting the digital content within the predetermined home domain by appropriately restricting the use of the digital content by those which are not members of the predetermined home domain are needed.